Doubel troubel
by AngelOfTheMusic0112
Summary: Two young women fall in to the caribbeans, what trouble will they cause for a certain pirate and blacksmith
1. Troubel Makers

The sea breeze went thou the sail and his hair, he smiled as he steered his sheet, The Black Pearl. It was a mild day, sun was bright a few fluffy clouds in the sky. The crew worked on the ship. They where head to For Royal for some down time, a year at sea with a ship full of treasure and other goods. Will was sharpping his sword while Elizabeth was back at Fort Royal. Jack liked Will but he had horrible taste in woman, she never wanted him around for more then two weeks. Jack now wanted a pirate wife, someone who could help him with the crew and planning things.

Years and Years, later a girl sat on a dock over looking the sea. Her friend next to her, they loved the sea. Jessica was her name, she was huge into Pirates, especial Jack Sparrow, some say she compared him to every man she wanted to date. Jennifer was a master at sword making, for no real reason. They where the modern day friendship of Jack Sparrow and Will Turner. Jessica longed to be in the time and the ship with Jack.

Jessica had long red hair with bright golden eyes, she was around 20. She stood around 5'5, she was well build, and she could move and fight well. Jennifer had wavy brown hair with brown eyes. Jennifer stood around 5'6, she could sword fight better then anyone around.

At the same moment in time, even thou different years, both Jack and Jessica where longing to have someone. A storm came up and lighting flashed, Jessica and Jennifer jumped in shocked then where falling thou the sky, they hit the water. Jack had steered the ship thou the storm. Jessica and Jennifer treaded water trying to figure out what just happen.

"I might be Captain Oblivious but it looks like we are out at sea, at least 1,000 miles from land." Jessica said looking around coughing up some water; she looked at the skyline both ways.

"Yea you are…what are we going to do?" Jennifer said looking around at the water. A few minutes later, a ship came into view. "Hey Jessica, there a ship heading our way…good bad or not sure." Jennifer tried to see the flag but could not tell.

Jessica narrowed her eyes to try to see the flag. "Can't tell so not sure if that is good or bad…" She treaded water all she cared about is if they spoke English.

Jack spotted two things bobbing in the water about a mile from the ship. He did not see any shipwreck around so how two things could be out in the middle of the ocean. He steered the ship as close as he could to the thing in the ocean without hitting them.

"Will get the hock and get those things out of the water, I can't tell from here but it looks like woman." Jack said as Will joined him at the wheel.

"I agree, but how did they get here?" Will said as he went down with Gibbs and Annemarie to get the woman, they hoped alive, on to the ship. Will threw the rope out Jennifer was the first to catch it and pulled aboard. Will pulled her they both tripped on the rope and fell back, Jennifer ended up on top, and they both blushed deeply and quickly got up. Jessica was the next to be pulled up onto the ship; she grabbed the railing and pulled her self up and over it. Jessica smiled at Jennifer, and looked up at the wheel.

There stood Captain Jack Sparrow, he smiled and let Ana take over the wheel. He walked down the stairs. Jessica and Jennifer both knew who Jack and Will was before they knew who they where.

"Hello Ladies…Welcome to the Black Pearl. And who might you be? And where did you two come from?" Jack said as he bowed to them. He had never see their clothing before, the wind was blowing a steady course.

"I'm Jessica…" Jessica said shivering from the cold wind.

"I'm Jennifer, and we aren't sure how we got here…" Jennifer saying looking around, Jack nodded then smiled.

"Well I think we can find you some proper clothing somewhere on the ship, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and this is my trusty black smith and co captain William Turner, we call him Will for short." Jack led them below deck, Jessica and Jennifer shivered worse down here. It was cold and dark, the dark part she did not mind but the cold she did. Jack noticed this and picked up paced so they could get out of the wet clothes they wore. He opened up a door, in this room they kept the clothes spread from the rest of the good, it was easier to store thou later on. It was a sea of different clothes and styles. "I'll leave you two dress your selves. I'll be standing out side so I can show you two to your sleeping quarters and then back on deck."

Jessica pick up a corset and groaned and castes it a side, she was going to keep her normal bra on before she get into one of them. Jennifer looked at her then the corset; they had a rule no death traps.

"Ah Jack…we aren't going to wear these things!" Jessica growled at Jack who was standing at the door. Jack came strolling in like there nothing wrong, other then he trying to put them in a death trap.

"You have to…your young ladies you have to wear them." Jack said looking at Jessica who was still holding it. She raised an eye brown and snorted.

"No I don't…you try to wear this thing!" Jessica threw it at him. He snorted and held it up and threw it back at her.

"No. I just wouldn't fill it in right…and I enjoy breathing." Jack smirked the next thing Jessica had tackles him and his shirt off Jennifer helped by forces the corset over Jack's head. Jessica tied it has hard as she could and stood there watching him try to get his breath back.

"See? We can't breath in them either and they crush your ribs and stomach!" Jessica walked around, helped him up, and undid it. Jessica stared Jack in the eyes, Jack knew he was going to have trouble with her, she was a true pirate.

"Fine don't wear them, but you do have to work with the crew, Jennifer seen you can work with sword you will be helping Will, and Jessica seen you are a strong leader I'll let you co captain at night while I try to sleep." Jack said he then noticed Jessica was changing and listening to him at the same time, his jaw dropped, she was cocky. Jennifer took be hide a curtain to change, Jessica put on a black and white striped skirt a black top. She slipped on a pair of boots and threw a pair to Jennifer.

"And we will get paid like any other person on this crew…" Jessica walks up to Jack and hissed into his ear "one man lays a hand on my sister in a way I don't see fit I will kill him." She drew her face from his ear and he saws her deep eyes, she was serious.

"And what about your self? What if a male does wrong to you who will protect you?" Jack crossed his arm, if she thou she was cocky it was nothing compared to him, but he learned his lesson within a slit second he was flipped onto his face his arm be hide him and being pushed up almost to the point of being broken.

"I didn't learn how to fight for no reason." Jessica laughed softly as Jack groaned. She let him up. Jennifer had on a black and red skirt with a read top.

Jack got up and tried to act like nothing happen "Come now lets show you to your beds." He walked out the girls followed be hide him, he was having an augment within his head.

"DAMN! She good looking and can keep you one your toes! My kind of Lass." Jack's lover side said.

"I agree with you but here is the issue SHE IS A REALY LADY! She doesn't want a dirty pirate like me!" Jack's brain said.

"Yea she does! She a pirate, and damn good one! She got the look, the adducted, and she got some spice to her!" The lover side replied.

Meanwhile in Jessica's head the sides here fighting as well.

"My god it's the Jack Sparrow, the man of your dream yet he doesn't notice you're a pirate not a woman!" The Lover side said

"Well all he wants is sex! That is what all men want your time and his!" The scared side said.

"NO HE WANTS ME FOR ME!" The lover side said then that side attacked the scared side. Jessica groaned softly, Jennifer smiled.

"Brian fights?" Jennifer said as Jessi growled and nodded. Jack stopped at a line of beds; the girls raised an eyebrow.

"This is all we have to offer for now…hope you like. Lets head back to the deck, we will be in Fort Royal in about an hour or two." Jack turned on his heel and walked away the girls followed him.

Jack stood by the wheel and told Jessica how to steer the ship. He smiled at her and left her she smiled and looked at Ana.

"Want to help?" Jessica smiled Ana joined her, Will was below with Jennifer explaining the way things went with sword making on a ship. Soon on deck was Gibbs, Jessica, and Ana. The rest where a sleep, around dawn Jack walked up to fine Jessica nearly a sleep on her feet. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder she darted up a little bit.

"Oh hey Jack, sleep well?" Jessica yawned and her eyes started to close again. Jack smiled softly.

"Fine, now go get some sleep." Jack watches as she stumbled down below she did not even make it to her own bed she leaned ageist the wall and slid down, she was a sleep before she hit the floor. The crew pasted her as they went on to day, Jennifer sighed. She knew that would happen her sister never slept much staying up days on end with no rest trying to work and figure things out, she did all the research she could before she had to go to work or school.

"Jack, Jess fell a sleep before she even got to her bed. I cannot pick her up can you?" Jennifer asked as she walked over to Will to help sharper the swords, she yawns and stretched as she sat down by him.

Jack smiled "Sure, Mr. Gibb will you take over for me?" Jack went below as soon as Mr. Gibb got the wheel, he sighed a little at the sight of Jessica laying ageist the wall her head back her eyes closed, she looked like she had been thou hell. So Jack picked her up and carried her to where her bed was, he took one look at it and turned around and placed her in his bed, he figured she could sleep in it when he wasn't.

A few hours later Jessica woke up to the sun shining in her eyes, she smiled and stretched. She sat up and looked around her, she wasn't in the crew's quarter…it looks like the captain cabin. She got out of bed and walked up to the deck, Jennifer was showing a new way of shraping the swords. Jessica closes her eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on her face.

"Hey Jessica." Jennifer waves, Jessica waved back with a yawn. She joined Jack at the wheel. Jack shuddered as she walked up the stairs leading to the wheel; she had an aurora that made her a true pirate. Her eyes rock steady, she walked to her own beat, and she had her own way. Jack smiled "good morning" Jessica looked up at the sky. Jack could help but stare at her for a bit as she worked around the boat with Jennifer.


	2. Party Cashers

Party Crashers

Ones in port Jessica and Jennifer walked around with Ana. Earlier Jessi had managed to talk Jack into giving her some money.

"Jack I need money in port so can I have some?" Jessi said with Ana and Jennifer be hide her.

"No…you have not done any work for it." Jack said in his cabin as he strapped on his sword, Jessi looked over her shoulder and nodded the others left her alone. She shut the door.

"Jack I need stuff to make dresses for us three…we can sank into a party and crash it. Please?" She walks up to him and pouted, Jack looked up at her and sighed.

"No give me a reason I should give it to you." Jack said with his arm crossed. She grabbed him and began to kiss him. When she broke away, she whispered in his ear "Because you like me and I like you." Jack sighed, she was right he though to him self and handed over a pouch of money.

After that the girls got the fabric and bought a few already made dress and head to the blacksmith shop, when they walked in they where met by a sight that was not good.

Will had his head in his hands Jack looking confused and not sure what to do Gibb was drunk.

"Uh Jack what happen to him?" Jessica said as they walked over.

"SHE HAD A ANUMENT FROM ME!" Will cried out.

"Do we know why?" Jennifer said putting a hand on his back.

"No…" He said crying on her shoulder.

"Well we will ask then..." Jessi smiled as she gave Will and Jack invasions to the Governor Ball.

"How did you get these?" Jack looked them over it said this was good for one guest and a date.

"I sweet talked a guy into making two more…" she smiled as she walked over to Jack "think about it we can crash the party Will gets his answer and we steal their jewelry and take up port at Tortuga…can we please?" Jessi said as she pouts at Jack, who was trying to not kiss her again, sighed.

"Sure we will do it." Jack said as Jessi clapped and hugged him. They got ready for the party.

As they walked up to the gates they where stopped Jessi and Jennifer hid their faces with their fans. The guard looked them up and down.

"You look like that Jack Sparrow...and you look like that fool who thou he could have the Governor's daughter." Said one of the guards.

"It's Cap..." Jack cough as Jessi elbowed him and looked at him. "I thou it was Captain Jack Sparrow...I always get mistake and he is brother...a eunuch said to say." The guards nodded and they walked thou the gates. Jessi smiled as they walked into the ball room.

It was a huge cicelies room with pillar's everyone was dancing, tables a lined on one side of the wall. Jessi sent Jennifer and Will to dances as Jessi and Jack stole some jewelry.

A cross the room stood the targets. Jessi smiled at Jack and nodded in the diction of the couple, Jack smiled.

"Well if it isn't Commodore and his Bonny lass!" Jack said as he walked up with his arm around Jessi's waist. Jessi blushed and hid her face.

"SPARROW what are you doing here?" Commodore asked.

"We want to know why she..." Jessi pointed to Elizabeth "got an annulment from Will." Jessi said as she walked up and looked her in the eye. Elizabeth began to shake as she spoke.

"He a pirate and he is poor..." She said then she spotted Will being held back by Jenn.

"I think we have out stayed our welcome..." Jessi said as she pulled Jack away from the party.

"GUARDS AFTER THEM!" Commodore yelled out

Jess smiled and booked it. As Jennifer turned a guard hit her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

"Jenn!" Will yelled as he scooped her up and ran shot ran out. Jessica did not stop running she kept running even thou she got hit in her side and was bleeding.

"START SETTING SAIL!" Jack barked out the orders to the crew, Will took Jenn below to fix her up. Jessica helped raise the plank and the ancor before anyone notices her side and her growing pale. Ones that was up Marty notices Jessica laying close to the captain's bed room door. He walked over and taped her lighting she rolled over on her back.

"HOLY SHIT JACK MAN I MEAN WOMAN DOWN!" he ran up to Jack who rushed down to Jessica and picked her up and got her into his room and laid her on the bed.

"I need hot water, rum, and first aid kit." Jack got Jessica shirt off which was covered in blood. Jack set to work an hour later Jessica started to come to.

"What happen?" She said as she blinked as Jack was finishing the stitches.

"Dove you really need to inform people when you get hurt, we could lose you." Jack sighed and cleaned his hand and shut the door "more like you scared me to death." Jack sat on the bed looking away, hiding a signal tear.

"We only been on the ship for a few days, you can't be that attach to us or me" she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her, laid her back down, and leaned over her. At some point he had removed his hat, he traced her cheekbone. "I have never met a pair of woman like you and Jennifer before. Even Ana does not stand a changes ageist you. I am drawn to you for some reason. You have said you have never been on a pirate ship yet you fit in here like you been here your whole life." He had moved closer there lips brushed he went to put his hand on her side. She groaned and moved his said and smiled cockily.

"Remember I have been shot and it hurts when you touch it." She smiled and placed his hand a little higher. He smiled and moved closer. Jessica could smell he had taken a sip of rum when tending her wound. Their lips brushed more and they kissed tenderly and lightly.

"I'm going to take off and let Mr. Gibb steer the ship so I can help you." Jack said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

Below Jenn was coming around. She groaned and touched the back of her head. Will had fell a sleep next to her in a chair she removed a cover of her bed and placed it around his shoulder and kissed his forehead and whispered "thank you" and fell back a sleep.


	3. The Sparrows

The Sparrow

Jessica lay there, as Jenn told her of finding Will a sleep by her. Jessi giggled and told Jenn of her and Jack's kiss. Jack said they would take them to Tortugas for supplies then they where headed to Paris.

"He still hasn't asked me out on a date." Jessica sighed and looked at her friend.

"Well Will hasn't asked me out, but I guess he does have a good reason. However, come on its Jack Sparrow. You know as well as I do he has a girlfriend in every port," Jenn said lying on the bed by Jessica.

"Yea I know. Any way I'm not pretty enough to have Jack." Jessica said pushing her hair out of her face. Jack had not let her up seen she was shot, Jessica knew the stitches would stay in as along as she did not pull her side too much. She just wanted to get out. Jack was talking to Will up at the map table.

"Jack asks her out, I can tell you like her," Will said swinging a sword around a bit out of boredom.

"No I don't" Jack looked up then back at the map. "Anyway I'm not good enough for her. She has an education; she has something about her that I cannot put my finger on, she tough, a damn good fighter, pretty, very pretty, and caring. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and for the first time I'm not proud of that name."

Ones in Tortugas they walked into a travel. Jack disappeared, Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Gone to see one of his _girlfriends._ Honestly does that man like just one woman." Jessica said to Mr. Gibb, who took a sip of his drink.

"Jack business to take care of. Personal business, so don't go bothering him...got me?" Mr. Gibb said. Jessica raised an eye brow and got up and left.

Jenn laughed "Jessica listen to rules, she going to go find him, and propel beat the shit out of who ever he is with and make sure he know she likes him." The crew looked at each other and took off in the same way of Jessica, Jenn followed the crew.

In the shadow, Jessica saw Jack talking to a woman close to his age and looked like him. Jessica saw her point to a shack at the edge of town where the light was still on. Jessica walked up.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Co captain of the Pearl. And you are?" Jessica held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Captain Jamie Sparrow, my ship is the diamond." Jamie took Jessica hand and shook it. "This is the girl you where talking about, huh big bro." Jamie looked Jessica up and down. "She doesn't look like much." Jessica smiled and let go of Jamie's hand.

"Don't understate someone..." Jack said as he smiled "Look ones our crews are back on our ships we will go get her."

"Get who Jack?" Jessica said as the crew joined her be hide her.

"Sorry about that Captain" Mr. Gibb said grabbing Jessica's arm.

"Get who Jack...answers me now..." Jessica said and pulled her arm from Gibb.

"My younger sister Sarah, we haven't heard anything in a while of her. We figure our father is hurting her again, so well we are going to get her and let her come aboard the Pearl." Jack said looking down. Jessica nodded and looked up at the shack.

"Come on we are going now..."Jessica began to walk up to the shack. Jack rushed after her along with the crew and Jamie.

"Jessica we need something called A PLAN!" Jack said stopping her, "My father was best friend with Barabossa's father, so you know he isn't as nice as me." He held on to her arms softly, Jessica could see fear in his eyes.

"I know there is a back window, I saw it when we where docking. Jenn, Ana, Mister Cotton, and I will take the back, you, Jamie, Mister Gibb, Will, and Marty will go thou the front. Cut down any in your path, got me?" Jessica said. Jack nodded and let her go.

"I like that plan simple and easy to remember..." Jamie said as they slit up into their groups.

Jessica looked thou the back door that had no door and saw a young girl around 15 or 16 curled up crying, Jessica took this to be Sarah.

"Sarah?" Jessica called softly. The girl looked up and nodded, Jessica whisper "crawl over here, we are with your brother." Sarah's eyes lit up she got over and Jessica pulled her thou and told Mister Cotton to take her back to the Pearl. Jessica moved in and waited. There was a loud crack and Jack and his group came in. Pistils drawn both group cycled in main room which Jack's father sat sitting with buddies in nothing but pants. Jessica glared.

"Well it took you long enough come to have pieces of her your self Jack o' boy." His father laughed, Jessica growled. "Oh got your self a woman I see. Is she any good?" Jessica grabbed the man, flipped him over, and pointed her gun to his groans.

"You fucken sick perv...she still bleeding and you don't have the common senses to clean up after your self! I am no ones woman!" Jessica yelled at the man.

"What do you mean Jessica?" Jack shook, Jamie took off out the door after Mister Cotton.

"He raped her..." Jessica shook as Jack pulled her off.

"I'm going to kill you..." Jack yelled at him.

"No...Mister Gibb make nooses..." Jessica looks at Will "I need to make a quick sign find me wood coal and rope..."

They set to work and finished their task. Jessica made a sign that said Beware all Enemies of the Sparrows. They took the man out and hung him, Jessica got on Jack's shoulder and hung the sign around his neck. They sat sail for Paris. Jessica went below, Jamie had join Jack on his, her ship joined be hide Jack's.

"How is she?" Jessica said as Jack ran into the back of her as she stopped where Jamie was coming out of.

"She ok, I cleaned her up. We will check her fully in the morning" Jamie sighed and went to her own bed. Jack ran up to his cabin, Jessica took off and got in his room. She shut the door and looked at him as he opened a bottle of rum.

"Jack?" Jessica walked over and he began to drink heavily, Jessica took the bottle from him. Jessica stood next to him and he warped his arms around her waist and began to cry.

"I couldn't save her from _him_. How could expect anyone to love me or want me when I cannot even protect my own family." Jack said as he drank some more. Jessica hade him let go and she got down on her knee and look at him in his eyes.

"I do...you save her tonight she will live to see another day. She still loves you and so does Jamie. Your crew backs you 100. You're the famous Jack Sparrow." Jessica said as she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him. They sat there talking and drinking. Soon Jack was about to pass out so Jessica still in a good state of mind got him undress and in bed, then she places a bucket near the bed for him incase he need to throw up in the morning, after that she changed and got in bed with him as well. They slept thou the night together.


	4. The Past

A/N: This story is based on a role-play. It's a fan fiction so if I want Jack to be a real person he will be, and out of character then he will be, this story is in my control. Thank you for making good rewives. Also parts of this did truly happen to me just a year ago.

The Past

Jessica looked out over the railing out at the sky. Sarah is making a great physical recovery, mental well that a different story. Jessica hummed a song she loved to sing back at home. Jack was at the wheel, Jessica was not allowed until her stitches came out to go back to steering at night. Jessica was getting bored she went below and sat near Will and Jenn.

"I'm bored...give me something to do." Jessica said leaning ageist a pillar

"You can shine the swords, if it's ok with Will." Jenn looked at Will.

"Sure." Will smiled and gave Jessica the shinning kit, she went to work.

"Jessica or Jennifer, how did you two meet?" Will said as he sharned a sword.

"At the mall, I had just ran away from home, for reason that aren't to nice to talk about." Jessica said keeping her eyes down.

"She needs a home and I need a roommate. Therefore, she moved in and we just somewhat never left each other. That was a year ago." Jenn said looking at Jess.

"Where did you learn how to do your blacksmith and sword fighting?" Will said changing the subject.

"Our selves mostly...just getting better over time." Jessica said putting down a sword and picking up another one.

Later Jessica got one of Jack's bottles of rum and began to drink. She did not need to be thinking about the past. Before she got with Jenn, her life was hell. Jessica shook her head as her mind wonder back in time. She sat down at his desk and began to look thou maps of different country and island. She took a sip out of the bottle and sat it down, as she moved over the maps it was picked up.

"Shouldn't drink this stuff its bad for you." It was Jack, who took a sip out of the bottle. "So why did you run from your family and past?" He said as Jessica took the bottle and took a sip.

"Your have yours reason and I have mine..." Jessica said taking a big sip.

"And you can see my reason, so tell me yours..." Jack said leaning in look at her in the eyes.

"No..."Jessica said before she finished off that bottle. Jack opened another one and gave it to her. Soon they where talking about things they want to do ones in Paris.

"I of course want to go shopping, and see the city. And course trouble..." Jessica said snorting softly, she finished off her fourth bottle of rum with Jack..

"I'm going to take you on a date and show you a good time." Jack said opening and sipping on another bottle of rum.

"Oh yea sure..." Jessica said and smiles softly "So you want to know why I left my home of 19 years..."

"I do to both those statements" Jack said handing her the bottle.

Jessica took a long sip of the drink and stared off thou the window at the night sky before she spoke. The moon was full and very large. She sighed softly "when I was 17, I was in love with my best friend his name was Shawn, I had been in love with him for six years. I had told him that getting married was not bad, so we planned to get married when I got to age...well two days after my best friend and first love Sean ----- was killed in car cash along with his sister. I begged him to come down from his home state and go to the funeral with me..." Tears streamed down her face as she paused to catch her breath and take a sip of the rum, another long one. "I begged my favorite cousin Eva to go with us...they both promised that no matter what they wouldn't hurt me or cause harm to me...physical or mental..." By this time, she was sobbing. "Two weeks later, it was raining I was shaking I'm not sure from the cold of the rain or scared, they had sex with each other, a year later they got married...my family thou it was ok for them to do that to me and not ok for me not to want to be around them." Jessica said looking down at the floor, she was shaking now, trying to control her emotions, and she drank the rest of the rum of that bottle, opened, and finished off another one by her self. "So I left and found Jenn and haven't really looked back"

"Jessica I could say I know how you feel but I would be lying to you, and I can't" Jack walked around and placed an arm around her. She closed her eyes, the tears still coming down her cheeks, Jack wiped her cheeks.

Like the same night Jack had his break down, Jessica was now having her. Jack scooped her up and held her close.

Below sitting on Jenn's bed, Will and Jenn talked. Jenn sighed "I can't tell you what happen to Jessica unless she says I can...she has had it rough I'll tell you that much. Some of her high school friends beat her up bad and well soon after she left."

Will nod "I can understand, you're loyal to your friendship." He smiled and told her good night and kissed her cheek. They went to bed, up in Jack's room held and stroke Jessica's hair as she laid a sleep in his arms. Soon he fell a sleep as well, not letting go of her. He shed a few tears for her pain.


	5. City Of love

A/N: If you have questions about story please email me form the profile pages. In addition, keep the reviews short and simple. Thanks.

The City of Love

Jessica woke up the next day with a splitting head ack; she should have known she would get one. She gets one ever time she falls a sleep crying, she rolled over and jumped at the sight of Jack.

"What is he doing here?" She thou to her self "We don't sleep in the same bed, I'm night shift he is day shift so why is bloody hell is he here!" She quietly got out of the bed, went out to deck, and went up to the crow's nest. Jenn watched her from the spot she sat with a drawing pad working on a new sword, Will next to her.

"What is wrong with her?" Will watches as Jessica sit close to the edge of the sail. Jenn sighed and tells Will the story. Will's jaw dropped "Wow that is harsh." Jenn nodded and they went to work.

Jack watches Jessica from the wheel, he sighed. He was not sure how to get her to accept the past and move on. However, he knew he was going to show her a good time in Paris.

A week later they where docked in Paris, Jack sent Ana out, who had gotten close to Jessica and Jenn, and had her buy a dress she knew Jessica love. She came back with a dress an hour later. Jack went to his cabin where Jessica sat looking over maps of the world for the third time. He cleared his throat, she jumped a little and looked up at him.

"Yes?" Jessica said pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I have something for you..." He laid the dress box in front of her. "Open it, please."

Jessica raised an eyebrow and opened the box. Jessica gasped as she picked it up, she walked over to the full body mirror in the room. The dress was red and black, her two favorite colors, the top would fit nice and love cut with black lace around the collar, the skirt was made of Japan fabric, and once it would be on her it would fan out around her. Jack placed matching shoes Ana had bought as well. Jessica smiled and then looked at Jack. "What do you want from me?" she said staring at him.

"Nothing bad, just wear it on ...our...date." Jack smiled at her as she sighed and looked back at the dress.

"Get out so I can change then..." Jessica said and smiled softly. Jack bowed and left her alone. Jenn and Ana was called in before Jessica came out. When she stepped out, all the male crew's jaw dropped, even Jack.

"You look wonderful." Jack said softly and Jessica walked up to him. Jenn had helped Jess with her hair, which was pulled back into a bun with some quills, two-piece of her bangs hanging over her face a little bit. He bowed and held out his arm for her. She took his arm. They walked down the plank together; everyone followed them down the dock with their eyes.

Will walked up to Jenn and cleared his throat. Jenn smiled at him "Yes?" Will rubbed the back of his neck. "do you want to go to a tavern with me?" He blushed as he looked down and then at her. Jenn smiled softly and nodded "I would love to." They went down the plank together and headed to a nice tavern, and the rest of the crew went their ways.

At the restaurant Jack sat across from Jessica. They talked about things and sipped on wine, had dinner, they walked down the street. The polices force ran down the street yelling something about they got the murder. They rushed after the force and say them cycled around something. Jessica got close another and gasped. It was Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, and he was in trouble, Jessica looked at Jack.

"I got to save him Jack..." Jessica said quickly

"Get him and meet me back at the Pearl..." Jack smiled and kissed her cheek and rushed off. Jessica smiled and nodded.

Jessica rushed forward to Erik yelling "BROTHER I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST! WE MUST GET YOU BACK TO THE SHIP BEFORE THAT MUDERER FINDS YOU!" Jessica hugged Erik who looked shocked. Jessica whispered in to his ear "Act like we are brother and sister and I can get you out of here..." Erik nodded and then yell "OH MY LOVELY SISTER YOU HAVE FOUND ME AT LAST!" The polices, being the fools they are, let them by and on their way.

"I'm Jessica, co captain of the Pearl, me and the head captain are going to take you on till you decide to leave." Jessica walked down the street quickly to the dock and to safety of the pearl. Jessica rushed up the plank, pulled Erik on, and then pulled the plank up as they pushed off.

"Welcome to the Pearl Erik, Am I right?" Jack held out his hand. Erik tried to hide his face from the crew and nodded.

"Yes and thank you I won't stay long." Erik said keeping his head down.

Jessica flashed a very soft smile "Stay as long as you want...come I know you want to hide your face and we will set you all up..." She placed a hand on his shoulder and walked with him. She got him into a room and went into the cabin, and jumped seeing Jack standing there looking at her.

"Jack...you scared me" Jessica was still in the dress she put her hand over her heart. Jack walked up and pulled her closed and kissed her deeply.

"Why are you so nice to strangers?" Jack whispered after he broke the kiss their lips not far from each other.

"Because this is a new life for me...and all should be treated fair no matter what..."Jessica whispered her breath heavy.

Jack slipped his hands up her waist and over her curves, until he slipped his hands around her neck and kisses her passitonly. Jack felt her kissing him back, her arms warped around him her hands placed softly on his shoulder blade. He took the two quills out of her hair and it fell around her face softly. Jack smiled softly and whispered "Much better..." Jess smiled softly and kissed Jack deeply. They walked over to the bed and fell back and they finished off their night with show each other their love physical.

In the morning, Jessica woke up with Jack holding her close. She kept her eyes closed and smiled. The sun felt warmer, the sheets felt good ageist her skin, she did not want to move an inch from him, and she curled up closer to him and pulled the sheets closer. Jack moved a little in his sleep, Jessica moved and had his head on her chest; she stroked his hair and smiled. She thou to her self "I love you Captain Jack Sparrow." Jessica laid there until he woke up.

On the deck Jenn smiled at the door, she finished with some sword and where shinning them. She knew what had happen, she knows her friend too much. Will sat close by, Mister Cotton was steering.

"Why you smiling?" Will asked as he worked on some swords.

"Jessica or Jack hasn't come out and it's nearly noon, which mean they wore each other out...lucky...I haven't even been kissed before." Jenn sighed and looked down. Will look at her.

"I would of kissed you after our...date the other night but I didn't know if you liked me like that." Will blushed and kept his eyes on his work.

"Well next port wants to go on another date?" Jenn said biting her lip softly.

"Yes I would love too." Will smiled and handed her a sword to work on.

Jack and Jessica stayed in bed talking to each other and laughing to them self. Jack had some left over beard and rum in the room so they had something they needed. Jessica enjoyed the day and relaxing with the man she loves.


	6. Magic

Magic

The wind had stopped so the Pearl just sat there in the middle of the ocean, with nothing to do or say. So Jessica and Jennifer here tearing thou some of the spare rooms looking for anything. Jessica was tearing up some lose boards and looking under them to see if anything was hidden that they could use. Jessica really missed her CD player and her dog, Jennifer missed her cat Jack. Jessica pulled up one floorboard, looked down, and pulled up a dusty old notebook. Jessica coughed and wipes off the cover, it had a rose on it and a black ink pen attached to it. Jennifer walked over and looked over Jessica's shoulder as she opened the book to the first page.

_If anyone is reading this and understand what I say by SUSHI! Then use this book to get what you need and make sure only those who you love._

Under that was a crest with a sparrow on it, Jessica looked closely but could not see the names that where placed around it. Jessica took up the pen and look at Jennifer.

"First thing is a new mask for Erik, He hasn't come out from his quarters seen we got him on here." Jessica wrote down new phantom mask, and it showed up next to her. She smiled and placed the notebook down. She got up and walked down to where Erik was sitting in the dark with signal candle writing. Jessica walked up, sat the mask down and walked away. She heard him pick it up and put it one.

"Thank you, but I'm wondering what time you come from." Erik said looking at Jessica. She stopped died and looked at him.

"How do you know I'm not from this time period?" She looked back not panicked not scared.

"Your personitaly, your looks, I'm not as stupid as Captain Sparrow...please don't tell him that." Erik said looking at Jessica.

She sighed and looked at him "I won't, and if I trust you with the truth you won't tell a soul?" Jessica looked at him and he nodded "We, Jennifer and me, are from year 2006, so yea we anit from around here." She watched as he sat there taking it in. She walked away and went back to Jenn who was writing in the book. Next thing Jessica saw was sushi. She jumped for joy and sat down with Jenn and they began to eat and get food they wanted. Jessica picked it up and wrote in it for both the girls CD's and two CD players, of course they had to get more batteries. They hid their new toys as Jack called them up on the deck. They made a promise to tell Will and Jack later after this meeting.


	7. I Do

I do

Jessica and Jennifer, after the crew meeting of what port they where going to, pulled Jack and Will down below to the room. Jessica held up the notebook and smiled.

"Now what is this?" Jessica smiled.

"A blank book?" Jack said looking at it.

"Very good now what can you do in a blank book..." Jennifer smirked as she stood by Jessica.

"Uh write in it?" Will said looking at the girls.

"Goood now what is the one thing I have been complaining I have wanted?" Jessica smiled even wider.

Jack sat there trying to remember the words she had used. "You're...music player thing...CD player and CDs right?" he said looking at her.

Jessica nodded; Jennifer opened the loose floorboard and pulled out the named items.

"These book has magic and I'm going to keep it so I don't go insane got me?" Jessica said as Jennifer nodded in agreement.

They heard from above a voice ring out "LAND HO!" they went up on deck. Jennifer smiled at Jack.

"What is it?" Jack raised an eyebrow at her as they walked up.

"It just so cute how you and Jessica have fallen in love so quickly." Jennifer smiled.

"Love? Who said anything about love?" Jack looked nervous.

"You do love her right? You would not have done what you have done for her just for sex..." Jennifer said stopping him, "You're not that stupid Jack..."

Jessica help bring The Pearl into port, Jack looked at Jessica; he is not sure why he lied to Jennifer. He did love Jessica, just scared she would leave him for someone else.

Ones on land the crew went their own way knowing to be back before dawn in two days. Jessica walked down the street with Jennifer looking at the different shops and outside venders. Will and Jack walked a little away from them talking.

"This place is wonderful...Jack you ok?" Will said as they walked along the streets.

"Yea but I lied to Jennifer about my feeling for..." Jack nodded in the direction of the girls, Will looked over and raised an eye brow "Yea...I know"

"You should marry her...I mean you could lose that woman to another man...I mean another pirate could come and sweep her way. Think about it marrying her means she won't cheat on you...anyway I was talking to Jennifer and she said Jessica is huge into marriage and would marry you at the drop of a hat...me and her think you both are crazy." Will said smiling softly, Jack paled badly.

"I uhhhh have something to do..." Jack disappeared into the crowd; Will smile and walked by him self.

Later that night while Jennifer was off on her date with Will, Jessica walked the street looking up at the sky. It was a cloudless night, the moon was bright, and she had on a dark red skirt, with a red shirt with long sleeves that fan out at her hands. Jack walked up beside her and smiled.

"Hello Love, what are you doing out here? All the shops are closed." Jack asked as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Looking at the stars, at home I can see all the stars for miles." She smiled softly.

"Did you see anything you like?" Jack said as they walked down the street, Jessica leaned on him and smiled.

"Yea a dress, but it's to much for me to buy" Jessica sighed as they stopped in front of the shop, it was a green dress about the waist, bottom, neckline, and end of the sleeves where in light yellow the trinity knots. "We went in and I tried it on...it fits just out of my range money wise."

Jack nodded as they walked on "You never know, couldn't you use the book...and I bet it looked grate on you."

Jessica nodded "I could use the book but these people need money to feed their family, so buying from him would be able to feed his family for a while." Jack smiled, that was one reason he loved Jessica she was a different type of pirate, she could just tell him to have the crew raid this place and she could get everything she wants. But she loves this country so would not do that to some place she loves. Jack couldn't wait to see if Jessica would ever plane to raid Port Royal.

"Come lets get some dinner" Jack smiled and held her hand as they walked down the street. They went to a small café, Jack pulled out Jessica chair and then sat across from her. They ordered and began to talk while waiting.

"Tell me something Jessica, you know nothing about me yet you love me." Jack said sipping on some of his drink.

Jessica blushed lightly "Just the way I'm, anyway is it so wrong to love the man who is just like you but total different then you?" She spoke softly, then the food came and they ate and cracked some jokes. After dinner they walked thou the town talking, Jack had something up his sleeve, he was walking her to the church.

Ones in front of the old church, Jack stopped her and kissed her softly.

"Jessica I love you, and Will point something out to me, I could lose you to someone else." He spoke softly placing a hand on her cheek Jessica leaned into his touch. "I have no clue how a woman could make me so weak when you look at me, or speak my name. I do not know how I could fall in love so quickly." He leaned his forehead ageist her, smiled and kissed her softly.

Jessica whispers softly "Does it really matter if you know or don't know? All that matters to me if I know you truly love me for me not because I'm a woman." She kissed him softly.

Jack smiled and whispered back "No it doesn't, I love you for you, you're so amazing I could spend 100 years getting to know you and you would still surprise me." He smiled and took off his hat and dropped it. Jessica did not know what was going on but was starting to connect thing. Jack got down on one knee to pick it up and smiled up at her, Jessica was crying by know, she figured it out.

Jack was tearing up as well, he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside sat a ruby on top of a sliver band, on either side of it was small diamond making it look like there was a crystal rose. Jessica covered her mouth as she gasped, Jack took of her hand and kissed it.

"Marry me Jessica...make me the happiest pirate ever." Jack said looking up at her.

She barely got out yes before Jack picked her up and spun her as they kissed.

"And look we are at a church let's do it now." Jack smiled Jessica laughed and nodded. They walked up to the church and open the door. Up at the alter stood Will and Jennifer. They cheered and the Priest smiled as well.

They went to the alter, Jack smiled "Don't worry I took care of everything..." Jessica smiled. The priest started the ceremony, both Jack and Jessica couldn't stop smiling at each other. They said theirs vows and Jenn slipped Jack's wedding ring into Jessica hand. It was a simple ring, sliver band with the trinity knots around it. After the rings here exchanged, the priest pounced them as husband and wife and Jack could kiss the bride.

Jack dipped Jessica back and French kissed her and smiled softly. They walked out of the church; Jack had his arm around Jessica's shoulder, Jessica was leaning ageist him.

Jack had arrange for Jessica and him to spend the night in a local inn, it was the best in town. They went up to their room together.

To Be Continued


	8. Love

Love

Jack carried Jessica over the doorway and placed her on the bed. He smiled and began to kisses her deeply and softly. He ran his hand up her sides and under her shirt; she moved her arms so he could take it off. He noticed a tattoo over her right breast it said Real Love Is Forever. He smiled softly and kissed her. Jessica ran her hands up his back as they kissed they broke the kiss long enough for Jessica to removes Jack's shirt. She kissed the scares on his chest. Jack began to work on her skirt; he threw it across the room carelessly.

Ones they got his pants off, they went back to kissing. Jack moved him self up and pushed him self into her. No sounds could be heard other then their breathing and heartbeat. Jack slowly moved him self in and out of her. Jessica had began to dig her nails into his shoulder blades. She began to moan out his name softly, as their body moved as one. Jack kissed on her neck and he began to speed up. Jessica moans and groans had began to grow louder and louder. Soon they began to reach their climax and when they cummed together.

Jessica laid there under the covers with Jack's head on her chest. She smiled softly looking at her ring; she turned it around on her figure. Soon she fell a sleep, in the morning she woke up to the smell of fresh food. Jack sitting at the table with just his under clothes on eating, he smiled at Jessica as he notices she was awake.

"Good morning Love." Jack Smiled as she sat up bring the covers up covering her self.

"Morning Sweetie" She smiled and put on her robe that the room came with and walked over and kissed him softly and sat down next to him and began to eat her own food. Jack smiled and drew him self a bath and took a bath as Jessica looked over the book shelves at the different books.

"Do you have an education love?" Jack said from the open door to the bathroom.

"Yes, secondary actually." She smiles, she remember it wasn't called high school here, but yes she did have her education, and was in college to become a high school teacher before all this happy.

"I went to primary school for a bit but dropped out. I at least know how to read and write." Jack said soaking in the water.

"I wasn't very good, my friend Sean..." She stopped and looked down "always said I was smart, just not school smart." Jessica sighed and look in at Jack though the door. After Jack had his bath he drew one for her, he smiled as he left the room and she went in, as she laid in the tub he say her shoulder clearly, it was four different mask with over top of it, it said Life's and under it said Masquerade. He smiled softly

"Nice tattoo, I know you're not from this time, because woman here don't get their education, where did you come from?" Jack said down next to the tub as Jessica smirked softly.

"About 200 or 300 years later then you." She spoke in a hush tone, Jack's eyes were fixed on her as she crossed her arms and sat the on the edge her head on her arms. "The English Colony on the cost of the new world, you know about them?" She kept her eyes on him. Jack nodded, he though they had just claimed war ageist the crown. "They become a free nation, that I live in...in year 2006, in my world everyone goes to school, everyone has a changes to get their education, woman have rights and freedom." She smiles softly, her hair-dripped water of the edge of the tub as she spoke "we are one of the power houses in the world. We even been to the moon, we are now exploring the sky." Her eyes lit up softly, Jack smiled and kissed her softly.

"Your world sound amazing, why would you hate it so much?" Jack spoke softly. Jessica moved away from the edge and lay ageist the back looking up.

"Hate, it sound amazing but when we left war was in the Middle East, we where at the edge of a global war or a world war." She looked away sadly, "Pictures from there told a sad story of innocent lives being cut short. I could not stand it really." Jessica sighed and went under and came back water ran over her face. Jack handed her a towel as she whipped her face on it and stood up warping her self in it. "You can't tell another soul Jack" Jessica looked at him over her shoulder. "Promise pain of death." Jack promised as they went down to the lobby after Jessica dressed. Jack had Jennifer buy her some new clothes, brown pants with new boots and a black shirt, seem she likes two colors red and black.

They walked pass a table of town folks, Jessica listened carefully as they talked softly to themselves she stopped in her tracks as she heard "That is right the English are going to try to take over Ireland."

"Did you just say the English are attacking here?" Jessica walked up to the table they looked up at her with grave faces and nodded. "My husband and mine crew will stay and help in the fight. I'm not letting English pig hurt this place." Jack smiled and nodded. They town folk took them to the Major of the town, Jack stood before them with Jessica be hide him. Jack explained the plan to him. Which was to have the pearl lower ancore just out of sight and come around the bend and began to fire on the naval ship which the town people fired a signal cannon out of their one cannon. On shore, some of the crew would help the town people, woman and children hide where they can. The major agreed and before they left Jessica looked back and said softly in Gaelic, "I'm Irish" and walked out with Jack. Jessica met up with Jennifer and Will, she explained what was going on and to get ready for a fight.


	9. Fighters yet Lovers

A/N: I did write the book of poems that are being used in this. IT is MY work of art, You say one bad thing about the poems I will be more pissed then anything.

Fighters yet lovers

"Jenn I know you can't stand blood you can hide" Jessica said putting a small MP3 player in her pant pocket running the headphones up thou her shirt and to her ears.

"I know you can't either we are fighting this together." Jennifer said smiling. They knew it would start at dawn, so the town woman and children began to leave. Jessica looked over the water, got quite, and panicked. She looked at Jack scared.

"They are in the water..." Jessica looked up Jack gather the troops the woman and children hurried to leave. As a red sun began to rise, they saw the read coat and a man with a big hat on, Commodore James Norrington.

"Stand down and your life will be...well look who we have here Jack Sparrow" said the Commodore "And he has woman on his crew...well I supposes they where forced"

"It's Captain Sparrow to you, you son of a bitch." Jessica said smiling evilly. "No I married into it" She show her ring figure, Commodore looked shocked. No one knew that Jessica had music playing at that moment Proclaimer "I will walk 500 miles" where playing in her ears.

"And where my sister goes I go" Jennifer said standing by her side.

"We going to fight or talk?" Jessica saying at that point the men charged and before Jack could move Jessica rushes forward and began to fight as if it was dancing. The song in Jessica ears was Linkin Park and Jay-Z "Numb/Encore". The music drowned out the sounds and made her heart beat speed up, she heard nothing but the music. Jennifer rushed after Will and Jack helping where she could.

Jessica ran her sword thou one and ripped it our, spin around cutting one person throat open she ran after a few who where going after the Wicca Temptel, she cured to her self. The Priestess where holding them off for now she saw a young woman protecting a baby. Jessica rushed over and blocked a sword that was going down and forced the man off her. Jessica stood her grounds only blocking the sword, the song changed to Seether "Gasoline", which just made her body want to go faster. The woman crawled away and ran.

Jennifer was having some issues with her sword when it cracked and broke. She swore and looked up to find a sword coming at her. She closed her eyes only to hear the sound of sword banging when she opens them. She saw Will standing in front of her, Jennifer quickly picked up a sword of a died man and kept fighting.

Jessica rushed to the temple she put her sword a way, she came in from the backside. She stopped at the alter said sorry for what she was about to do and grabbed the wine and a torch. She kicked thou the door the Priestess moved back. The song Changed to Rob Zombie "Dragula", as she took a sip of wine and blew it out on the torch casing some of the red coats to catch fire. Jessica did this until the group was running way she sat it down as they began to go row back their ship, which was being blown up by The Pearl. Jessica watched and looked at Jack, her breath of heavy. Her eyes where dark as night, she had a cut on her cheek and side. One of her ribs was broken from a kick she got.

Jennifer and Will walked up they where leaning on each other breathing hard. Jessica took off her earphones and hid them in her pocket. She had turned it off as Slipknot "Vermillion" came on.

"Jessica couldn't you hear me calling you?" Jack asked, he had been trying to get her to look at him but had failed quite a few times.

"Had...one...head...phones" she said breathing hard, she then lost her grip and fell to the ground her side badly bleeding.

"JESS!" Jennifer yelled running the rest of the way to her friend falling to her keens she took off her bandanna and pressed to her side. The doctor of the town rushed forward and began to do stitch.

"Oh Goddess above this woman shouldn't be here she should of gone with the rest of the women." He said angrily looking at Jack who had gone pale.

"No Jessica wouldn't of stay put she can't, not if it meant Jack being out numbed" Jennifer said.

Jack looked up, he knew she was right. Before all of this went down he tried to talk her into staying. However, when she said no she had tears in her eyes and said that if something happened to him she wanted to be by his side. After the doctor had finished his work, they took to an inn and laid her in bed to sleep for the day.

A few days after the fight and the town were being put together and the Pear had her repairs done. Jessica was sitting on a fountain watching Jack help Jennifer block as Will had a drawing bad working on a new sword for Jennifer and her. Jessica smiled softly as the other laughed at the children mocking Jack and Jennifer. At dinner Jessica was eating as a woman walked up to the table.

"Are you Jessica Sparrow?" She said softly in an Irish assent.

"Depend who are you?" Jessica said sitting down her fork looking up at the woman.

"I was the young lady you save. Mary is my name, and you also saved my baby Shane." Mary said softly "I spoke to my father about re paying you for doing that and well he said he saw you looking at this in his shop" She said handing Jessica a box. She looked across the table at Jennifer. Will and Jack where off at the Pearl getting it ready to leave soon. Jessica opened and gasped, it was the dress from the shop window. She looked up at Mary.

"I can't take this...its to much." Jessica said closing the box.

"Take it, I made it and I would like you to have it." She said walking away.

After dinner they got on to the Pearl and sat sail for the Caribbean. Jessica sat on deck be hide Jack, writing down things in another notebook. A non magical one, it was a book full of poems.

"What do you have there love?" Jack said looking at her from over his shoulder.

"My book of poems...I wrote all of them." Jessica smiled softly, she went below and handed it to Sarah to read some. She walked back up and Gibb kindly held open the door. Jennifer and Will where cleaning swords and repairing them.

Jessica closed her eyes and softly said to her self "I'm home" and the song "Home Sweet Home" by Motley Cue came to her mind as she smiled and took over for Jack.

Erik even started to come up and help the crew out with a few minor thing. He would sit up at night when Jessica couldn't sleep talking about things one night this while on the way back to the Caribbean, Jessica woke from a dream and couldn't sleep. She set out to find Erik. She found him in the kitchen over a candle reading.

"What do you have there?" She said sitting down close to him.

"Your Poem book, I like the title." Erik said smiling at her. The name of it was "The Dark world of Depression", Jessica blushed deeply.

"It's ok, I guess." Jessica smiled.

"My favorite as of right now is "Childhood Clouds" Erik began to read it to her, even thou it was her own work of art.

"The dark clouds blow the pink fluffy clouds of childhood dream away. I stand in the middle of a wheat field holding a glass ball in my hands looking into my next life. All I see is blood and death…that is all I see. I see friends come and go, Love and hate become one. I see no family… Childhood clouds blown away from me fade into the sunset as the black clouds of depression, hate, and anger set in and takes over. Pink goes to black, Black goes to blood red, Blood red stains everything around me. I lose the child with in to the things I fear the most…Love, Hate, Joy, Anger, Warmth, Cold, Heat, and Ice. All follow thou my veins at ones….The 45 in my father room call my name….To Die or not to die? Why shouldn't I die is the more important question" Erik said in a hush tone as he read it to her softly. Jessica listened and nodded.

"Yea, that was one of my favorite I wrote. The one that is called "I" is my favorite." Jessica smiled as he closed the book.

"You must have had a rough life, and of course this isn't written for this time period." Erik said looking at her.

She sighed, nodded, and told him what she told Jack but looked down. "I was cast side like you...an out cast for a minor thing. I have a hearing problem. Jennifer was all I had till I came here. I feel loved and wanted." Jessica eyes watered up as she laughed softly "I was in a band called Blacken Love. But we fell apart... I was lead singer." Jessica looked at Erik.

"You sing?" Erik looked like a child in a candy shop.

"Yes I do, I was hoping if I can take my husband into it. I could get you a piano on the ship so you can play and I could keep singing." Jessica yawned softly, she laid her head on the cool table. They began to talk about the other poems in the book and the comments Jessica had placed by them in the book. Soon Jessica fell asleep at the table, Erik laughed softly picking her up and carried her back to Jack and her cabin. As he laid her down Jack looked up.

"Why are you here Mate?" Jack said sleepily

"Jessica woke up and came to the kitchen we talked till she fell a sleep I bought her back to bed" Erik said laying her down and leaving the room.

In the morning, Jack looked over Jessica as he dressed for the day. He feared she was cheating on him with Erik. Jack set off to find Erik, who was sitting in the kitchen.

"Mate be straight up are you and Jessica having an affair?" Jack said to Erik, trying to hide the fear he had.

"No Mr. Sparrow, Jessica talks about you the most when she can't sleep. She has some bad dreams and cannot go back to sleep. So instead of wondering the ship alone she comes and finds me so I can make sure she doesn't get hurt or lost or worse." Erik said sipping some water.

"You wont take advances of her?" Jack said looking at Erik.

"Mr. Sparrow..." Erik said

"Call me Jack" Jack said smiling

"Ok Jack, that wife of yours, can fight and fight well might I add. Both of us were there when she took of more Red Coats then all of us. She thrives on trying to be better then anyone. This book she wrote..." Erik held up the notebook Jack had seen her give his sister "Is amazing she wrote all of the works of art in here. She won't ever cheat on you Jack." Erik said that as he stood up and left.

He had left the notebook on the table, Jack picked it up and read the first one in the book called "A lovers touch", he read it out loud to him self. "A lover touch forgotten about. A family torn apart. Children left alone, I take up the stand for them…They are my sister, My last light of hope, I'll stand by them, I love them. The sword held tight in my hand. The sword he trained me on now is pressed ageist his throat. So easy to cut and be over with it. But he is what makes me what am I. I make him what he is. Our love spoiled by one thing, Our love forever burning in the night, Our love is forever. No matter what I will love him, Then, Now, Later. Why? I have no clue, Angel and Lisa need us and I know that." Jack closed the book, went back to their cabin, and put it on his nightstand to finishes later.


	10. Panic Attacks

Panic Attacks

A few days just floating around the Caribbean, Jack finally settled on a small Spanish port, after dinner, they where all in the pub. Singing and dancing, and lots and lots of drinking, Jessica was close to being wasted as she sang with the crew. Jennifer sat there drinking slowly just getting her buzz.

Jack watched as his wife sang with the crew, he laughed softly as she nearly tripped over her own feet. She landed in his lap and softly giggled as she laid her head ages his shoulder. A few minutes later Jennifer and Jessica got into a drinking contest. Jennifer won, only because Jessica started to laugh and spilt her drink.

"Ok crew lets move this drunken party back to the Pearl." He said as the stumbling crew made their way back to the Pearl. They kept drinking even on the Pearl, Erik sat below listening to them talk and laugh. Jennifer and Will stood off to the side talking about something, while Jack and Jessica began to make out on deck.

"Back home I had NO ONE other then Jessica." Jennifer in slurred speech.

"But now you have a new family..." Will said, he had only a small buzz, he didn't like drinking to much.

"I would if you would say you like, for the sheer damn fucken fact I LOVE YOU WILLIAM TURNER!" Jennifer said slurred before she walked off and sat down somewhere.

Soon everyone began to sober up. As Jennifer put together her and Will's conversation, she looked by her where Will sat watching her. Her eyes went wide and she began to panic and took off the Pearl.

Jessica rushed over and growled at Will "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing! She said she loved me and freaked and ran!" Will said panicked

"Ah son of a fucken monkey!" Jessica ran off the Pearl after Jennifer into the darkness.

"Where the hell is she off to?" Jack said looking at Will, who was pale.

"After Jennifer who freaked out over saying she loved me." Will said hoping not to get hit by Jack. Who hit him hard on his arm and began to look out over the town.  
"Jessica can fend for her self and Jenn and get back here safe...I know she can" Jack watched the darkness. The minutes passed and then out of nowhere the silent were broken by a signal gun shot.

"That is Jessica...I would know that gun shot anywhere" Jack and Will rushed down the plank and toward the gunshot.

Near another ship laid a dark shape on the ground while another one had it in its lap and another standing over them. When Jack and Will got close, enough they saw Jenn with Jessica's head in her lap with a hand pressed be hide Jessica's head. Standing over them was a boy holding a sword fends the girl from Sutton, another pirate. Jack growled as he ran over and stood by the boy.

"Jenn what is wrong?" Will rushed over kneeling by Jessica. Jennifer moved her hand a little bit and there was blood on it.

"She got hit in the back of the head by one of them." Jennifer said in panicked voices. Will got Jessica off the ground and rushed her back to the Pearl with Jennifer on his heel. Will gave out a fake order from Jack to get the Pearl moving, Jack and the boy ran up the plank just before they took it up to sail away. Jack looked over Jessica and sigh softly.

"Barely a fresh wound but it knocked her cold. She going to be out for a while and when she does wake up she will have a bad headache." Jack said as he rose up and covered her up lightly. He gave the order to head to Turtgoa. He laid by Jessica thou the night, not really sleeping.


	11. His not a black Smith but a pirate

His Not a black smith, but a Pirate

Jennifer paced the deck, the crew worked thou the night to get to Torgua. She blamed her self for what happen to Jessica. If she had not panic and ran off Jessica would never have gotten hurt. Will watched Jennifer from a distances, he was trying to figure out what he was going to tell her, he was not having any luck. Erik came up and even helped with the deck seen they where short of a few people. Will walked over to Jennifer, he had to stop her from pacing, and she was making him dizzy.

He lightly grabbed her arms; she jumped and looked up at him "Stop doing that, you will give your self a headache."

"Why do you care?" She snapped at Will, as she pulled away and began to pace again.

"I do care and well I'm falling for you." Will said as he watched her as she stopped and stared at him, blinking only a few times. "I was caught off guard when you told me, I'm sorry" He walked up to her cupping her face in his hand and kissed her deeply.

Jennifer just stared at him not sure what to tell him or what to say plainly. She looked down, kissed him back, and smiled softly.

"The ship doctor was worried about Jessica, seems she had been getting sick a lot so he did a test or two as well as looked over the boy who helped us. His name is Matthew, seems he was separated from his family when he was young." Jennifer said looking at Matthew who was washing the deck for Ana..

In Jack's and Jessica's room, Jessica was awake she just hadn't open her yes. Her head was throbbing. She was trying to figure out where she was.

"OK these sheets are soft, and warm." Jessica though to her self "So I'm in a bed."

"Now the bigger questions whose bed?" a voice said inside Jessica's head

"Oh go away Kira; this isn't a place or time for you to show up!" Jessica yelled in her head "I think it's mine because I can smell Jack, rum, very pleasant at this moment to smell."

Kira is Jessica's bad girl side; in other word her muse, or one of them. She has quite a few. All of them are her role-playing characters. Kira's looks are black hair with blue high lights, a priced lip, black clothes the works. She didn't know where her other muses where and didn't care.

"Well I hear foot steps, you I think you would open your eyes and look around..." Kira's voice trailed away as there was a loud knock. She felt the body next to her jump a little. Jessica opened her eyes, she was right. She was on the Pearl. She slowly got up and opened the door to the cabin. It was the ship doctor; he smiled as she moved a side to let him in.

"Oh hello Jessica, umm is Jack awake?" He said walking in.

"Yea I'm a wake. Is there something you need?" Jack said as he got out of bed.

"I umm did a test on Jessica, the bunny test." The doctor said as Jessica closed the door.

"The bunny test?" Jessica mouth to Jack, who was as white as the sail's.

"And?" Jack said walking over to his deck leaning ageist it. Jessica looked confused.

"I don't think it would be wise Captain to raise a family on the Pearl." The doctor said, he turned and left the two alone.

"What does he mean by that!" Jessica said looking at Jack.

"Well the bunny test is to find out if your pregnant or not." Jack said Jessica though about that for a moment.

"I'm...you know...?" Jessica said. Jack nodded.

"So do you want us to put port somewhere for nine months or keep going." Jack asked looking at Jessica as she though.

"Keep going, I'll think of something till then I'm going back to bed..." Jessica curled up under the covers pulling them over her head. She need time to think things over. Jack sighed and left the room locking it be hide him.

Jennifer and Will where by the railing talking, Jenn hit him playfully in the arm as Jack walked up to them.

"She awake, but went back to sleep...after the doctor came in to talk to us." Jack said as he walked up the stairs to the wheel. He took the it back from Mr. Gibb. They came up after him.

"She must be planning or thinking sometimes over...what is wrong?" Jennifer said standing near a table with some maps on it.

"How do you know something is wrong she could just be tried." Will said looking at Jennifer then Jack "She wrong right?"

"When you live with her for a while you will understand why she does that till then I know the girl best." Jennifer said.

"We have to decide if we have to port for nine months or not." Jack said steering the wheel. "I'm leaving it up to her, hopely she knows what to do better then me."

"Wait nine months is long enough for someone to be...she isn't!" Jennifer said looking at Jack.

"She what? I'm clueless here so fill me in please..." Will Said looking at Jennifer.

"She pregnant." Jennifer clapped her hands.


	12. I Say A Little Prayer For You

I say a little Prayer for you

Jenn ran down the stairs and into the Captains Quater. Jess had pulled the covers over her head, she did this when she was up set or needed to plan.

"I just heard the new." Jenn smiled and jumped on to the bed Jess groaned.

"I need a spell book...remeber that hard ass transportion spell I showed you that one time?" Jenn nodded "I'm going to do that...get Jack to head back to Ireland it's the best places to do the spell." Jess sighed and poped her neck.

Jessi sat inside a speare room with her spell book and the notebook. She gathered what she needed to do the spell. Jess stood up and walked out on the deck, Jack had orders the crew to stay in Ireland they would be back when Jess was better. Jess did the spell and they, Jen, Will, Jack, and Jess, found them self outside a house. Jess smiled and walked up to it and opened the door. A huge white pitbull bounced up to them, followed but a short haired gray husky, with a old brown cho walk up to them.

"HEY GUYS!" Jess got down and rubed all the dogs she smiled. "This is Lupin.." the white pitbull "This is Christal.."The gray one "And Apirl is last" The brown one. Jack smiled and pet the dogs. The house was kept clean, Will walked into the living room.

"I got a question while you guys where gone who took care of the dogs and the house?" Will looked at them. Jess stood up and though about it.

A warmth soft voices came from the stairs which are placed in ther enteraces way. everyone jumped out of their skin. Jess looked up as her jaw droped. There stood one of her muses, Phoenix. She stood around 6'2, long black hair, with ice blue eyes. Kira and her are not human, they are phoenix, a type of human Jess had created a very long ago. "I took care of everything while they where gone." She walked down the stairs and hugged Jess and then Jen. She smiled a warm smiled "Yes I'm real Jess...that spell you did brought me out of your body...someone needed to be here while you went off to get married and get pergant." Phoenix smiled, Kira storlled down the stairs "Hey chick you look pale.." Jess swayed and passed out, out of no where someone caught her. Jack steped foward. Jen giggels, it was a dark haired verson of Raoul. Jack ran over as Raoul laid her down, he then bowed to Jenn. "I'm sorry I didn't approuch untill now Miss Jenn."

Jen looked paler then anything and glup "Are all my muses here?" Raoul nods, Phoenix sighs and looked at Jack "Take her up to her room...she needs rest. Up Stairs and third door on your right." Jack nodded and caried her up the stairs.

The room was full of dark cloros, the carpet looked soft, the bed was a nise size with warm covers. Jack laid her down on the bed and stroked her cheek. He got up and looked around the room after taking his boots off. The ceiling had stars on them that would glow when the sun set for the day. On a dresser sat her hair brushes, make up, and some pictures of her and friends. Jack laughed softly at a picture of her and Jen together in priate outfits. He smiled at a picture of her on the beach, he smirk at how nices she looked. He sighed and got on the bed with her and closed his eyes. He woke with a start, the sound of people laughing and caring on happy. The bed was empty he sat up and saw the bathroom door open, music streamed out of some speakers some where. Jack got up and got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jack is that you? Hold on let me finshes risng. I'll be right out."He waited just outside the door he saw her grab a fluffy towel and dired off before opening the shower curtain. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was his wife, the woman carring his child, his frist child. He walked up to her and kissed her.

"I love you.." He smiled softly.

"I love you too. Take a shower and come down stairs...Phoenix bought you some new clothes" She walked over and droped the towel and looked thou the drawes and pulled out clothes. Jack nodded and went to shower, he needed her help to get it started. She gave him a towel and a wash cloth. He showed letting the water hit his body. It felt good. He got out of the shower and dired off, he then got dressed and head down to where a crowd was gathering and talking.


	13. Where the lost one go

Ch 13 Where the Lost One will go

Jack walked down the stairs, and found his way to the kitchen. The group in here had grown. Jen had what Jess called muses. Jack jaw dropped looking at them all. Some from the same time but different worlds, some from far off lands and far off times. Jack sat down and then noticed Jess wasn't there. He jumped up to go look for her, which is when Phoenix placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Sit and eat, she is fine. Jess went out to the garden to visit with someone; Jen is in her own patch of the garden with Will." She spoke as she fixed Erik some food as well. Erik did not seem pleased with this. Jack ate as he watched Will and Jen walk around the garden hand in hand.

"I planted these lilies, and the roses. I like red roses, while Jess planted the black roses. Oh we can't go though those gates while she is in there. She had a tombstone for her friend placed in there. She prombel in there telling him all about our new lives." Jen said pulling Will away from the gate. Will sighed and nodded; they walked over to a swing and sat down.

"Do you think Jack and her make a good match? I mean Jack Sparrow is known to have many girlfriends in many ports. Some have more then one in them." Will said watching Jack though the window.

"Well, Jess isn't a forces to be fucking with. I have seen her fight a girl two times her size. I've seen her fight for something she loves. As for Jack, it will depend on how he can handle her, she got power, something about her that makes her different." Jen said looking at Will.

Will smiled at her and moved slightly closer to her. Jen locked her eyes into his and leaned in as well. Soon their lips brushed ageist each other for their first kiss. Will placed a hand on her cheek as they kissed. Jen moved in for a deeper kiss, then Will smiled as they broke away.

"Oh wow…" Jen whispered, she blushed as Will tucked a pieces of hair be hide her ear.

Will was blushing as he looked down, "First Kiss?" Jen nod "Well I've haven't kissed another woman before so." Jen then kissed him again.

Jack sighed as he turned his head from the kissy kissy. Snape and Raoul came in arguing over a book they both read.

"It's distging that a Wizard would use is powers to help muggels." Snape said bitterly. He threw down a book with the title Storm Front on it. Jack looked at it's cover, he pushed it aside, he didn't read.

"He using his power for good, to rid the earth of evil. It's a good book!" Raoul said.

"Not the Earth just his city. Anyway I love the book, I owe all the books of the series, my favorites thou are Fool Moon and Blood Rites" Jess said coming into the kitchen.

"I don't read. A captains job is never done love." Jack said looking up at Jess. She had on make up and earring placed in her lip and eye brow. "What have you done to your self?" Jack asked and all he got was a glare.

"I look like this normally, I got races tonight, I plan on going." Jess said eating a plate of food. All had stopped and looked at her then to Jack.

"Race? What kind of race?" Jack said standing facing Jess.

Jess then took a sip of her drink before handing Phoenix the plate for more food. "Car racing, fast, speed, the one thing I love to do more then being a pirate my love." Jack stared at her.

"That sounds dangerous, for you and the baby." Jack said worried. Jess sighed and looked down.

"It's my last race anyway. I'll be fine. I haven't crashed ones…kind of." Jess smiled and finished her 2nd plate of food.

"Uhh what is a car?" Will said as Jen and Will joined the room.

"I'll show you come on…" Jess walked out into the garger and pulled off a sheet off of a shinny Nissan 350 Z, black with flames going down it. "This is a type of car…a sports car its called. There are a lot of different types." Jess sighed and looked at her car, and turned away and went back inside.

"Is she ok?" Jack leaned over and whispered to Jen.

"No she's not, she went to a junk yard a few weeks before our little time travel, she found her friend's car that he died in, I'm not even sure what it looks like, she put it in that garden of hers. Every seen then she been selling off her cars, this is the last one, so if I was you Jack I would try to stay on her good side." Jen said.

Toward the evening of that day, Jess was trying her best to keep down any food she had eaten that day. She came down in a set of black pants, and shirt. Raoul compliant her on how well she looked, and got growled at, Erik looked at him and tried not to laugh or say how it's a bad idea to say that to a pregnant woman.


End file.
